On The Line
by dougieishot
Summary: Boy sees girl. Boy approaches girl. Girl vanishes into a city with the population of 12 million people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching TV and this program came on about this guy in NY who met this girl on the subway and he fell in love with her and went through a lot of crap to find her. So, that's where I got the stroy from.**

**Disclaimer: I'm merely a fan, and I do not own McFly. Though I would love to.**

* * *

She was just standing on the platform, waiting for the train to come. She was unique of course. Her wavy, braided, brunette hair had red streaks in them and those red streaks were actually natural. She also had blue extensions which were loosely hanging at the sides of her braided hair. She was what one would call petite. Just barely 5'2, she was often mistaken for a 13 year old, but the best things come in small packages. She was carrying a guitar on her back, and the guitar looked like it was too big on her small body. And so, the train stopped at the platform, she had to push her body through the bustling crowd. That was one of the advantages of being small, you could easily push yourself through tall crowds, but then again, you could easily be squished.

Dougie was on the way to meet Danny at a pub. Harry couldn't make it, and Tom was attending a parents teachers meeting at school. But he'd rather spend time with the lads drinking some booze. Dougie was standing on the tube, carefully keeping his balance. He then noticed bright blue hair hanging loosely around brown reddish hair. She was different. She had a sort of look, and he was definitely attracted to her.

The thing that made Dougie interested in her was her guitar at the back of her small body. Not to mention the 'I Love McFLY & Chocolate' badge pinned on her guitar case. McFLY haven't been active for 5 years. They haven't broken up but, they've just stopped making music. Not what you'd call retire as Dougie is still 29 years old, but maybe someday they'd start producing again. Tom has been pretty busy with the birth of his first child, who is now 5 years old. Everyone knew Tom and Giovanna were going to get married, and start a family and now they have 3 kids. Their first one was a boy, who is now 5 years old, and the other 2 were 2 twin girls, and one of them were Dougie's goddaughter.

"God, I feel old. A goddaughter already? I don't even have a girlfriend yet." He would say to himself 5 times a day. Though right now, his concentration was on this fit girl right in front of him. He wanted to go up to her and ask her out, but he didn't want to freak her out. He kept debating in his head how to approach her and soon he finally got the nerve. He looked at his target and was slowly about to approach her. They made eye contact for just a split second, but luck wasn't on their side today.

The train lurched to a stop, and as the doors were opening, people were busy trying to get out. When the crowd of bustling people came to an end, he looked for her one last time, only to look out the window, and to find her on the platform making her way out. He then attempted to talk sense into himself. I mean she's just a girl. There's like 50 zillion other girls out there. He kept trying to convince this to himself, but in his mind, he knew this was fate. He never use to believe in fate, but this sure changed his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so bored. So I posted the next chapter. I'm suppose to be studying but...I think it's important to satisfy readers rather then teachers. As teachers die earlier. So, here you go :D**

**Disclaimer: McFLY doesn't belong to me. If they did...well, use your imaginations ;)**

* * *

Dougie was sitting by himself waiting for Danny to arrive. Though, when Danny did arrive, he was too deep in thought to actually realise that Danny was there.

"Hello…Earth to Dougster," Danny said while waving his hand in front of Dougie's gormless looking face.

"Uh? Yeh. Sorry. I was just…spaced out,"

"Having an emoment huh?"

"No…"

"Anything you wanna share Doug? Need some man to man talk?" Danny started making fun of Dougie.

"Yeh right. What advise idiotic advice would give me?"

"I'm AM capeble of giving out advice,"

"Fine. Well, do you think there is a soul mate for each and everyone of us out there?"

"Woah…Doug. That was…DEEP,"

"See, you can't give advice on this stuff,"

"What's with the question anyway?"

"Nothing,"

"Look, I've been your mate for 10 years or more. You can't keep it a secret from me. I'm going to find out sooner or later,"

"Fine. I think I've met my soul mate,"

"You think you've met you're soul mate?!" Danny replied. Clearly confused.

"Yeh…"

"Well…What's her name then? And when am I gonna meet her?"

"That's the problem. I don't know her,"

"How can you not know your soul mate?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find her,"

"How did you meet her anyway?"

"I was on the tube. And she was standing there. And we clicked. I don't know. Fate or destiny or some soppy thing like that,"

"And now what are you going to do to find her? I mean, London ain't that small,"

"Well…I was thinking…I'm going to make posters of her. And, I'll send emails. I'm sure someone's bound to know her,"

"This is one crazy idea, but I'm all for it," Danny answered, in support of his friends crazy decision. Dougie soon got started in his project to find the girl of his dreams. He was a pretty good artist, not so bright on the academic part but was an excellent arts student. The title of his drawing was "LONDON BIRD OF MY DREAMS – I met you on the tube". He even included the time and train number they were on. He then drew a little sketch of her, describing her hair, and what she was wearing at the time he met her. Combat pants, black tank top, slip-ons, and not to forget her guitar.

What made the drawing humorous was an arrow drawn next to her with the caption 'vertically challenged' as she wasn't that tall. Next to her, he drew a guy. And of course, that guy was none other then him. He described himself on the day that they met. In the bottom left corner, he wrote his phone number and email address in order for her to contact him. When he was finally done, he photocopied it in order to spread copies all around London. He scanned it, and sent it in an email. Asking people to forward it, in order to find the girl of his dreams. Now what girl wouldn't fall in love with all these sweet gestures. Not to mention his adorable looks.

* * *

"Kayla, THANK YOU for letting me stay here. I can't thank you enough. I can't believe my apartment burnt down," Astrid said to her English friend Kayla.

"Especially since I'm going back to New York in like 2 days. Why can't it wait for another 2 days before burning down?! Oh well, it's a good thing I have you as a friend."

"No problemo buddy. So anything interesting happened today other then your apartment burning down?" Kayla asked Astrid. Kayla was just absolutely gorgeous. She was a model and had the body most girls envy. At a perfect height of 5'9, she had stylish strawberry blonde hair which was only touched by THE best designers in London.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?"

"Alright…Well, I met a guy," Astrid said while her pink lips grinning.

"WHAT? You met a guy and you didn't tell me?! What's his name? Where's he from? How can suddenly meet a guy when you're about to leave in 2 days?!-" Kayla started blabbing on and on.

"Enough with the questions! I didn't exactly meet him. Well…" Astrid tried to explain what really happened. Notice the word tried. It was hard for her to talk about things as she wasn't a very open person.

"Well???"

"Well…I was on the tube and, he was approaching me…"

"AND WHAT HAPPENED?"

"He was approaching me….andIgotscaredandranaway!" Astrid said in one long breath.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that," Kayla said. "Say it again. And this time, S-L-O-W-L-Y."

"I…"

"Yes…I?"

"Got scared…"

"Can you just say the whole thing without me repeating it?"

"Jeez. I didn't exactly ask you to repeat it," Astrid inhaled deeply and let it all out. "I got scared and ran away. Happy?"

"That's it?! That took you so long to say?!"

"I was embarrassed!"

"Did he look you in the eye?"

"Uhm. Yeh, but that's about it,"

"Ah well. There aren't many perfect guys here anyway,"

"And by perfect you mean?"

"I mean, fit and all, but not caring…and all the other crap all guys should be…"

"But if all guys were like that, you won't feel special with the right one,"

"Well, that's the question innit. Is there a right one?"

"Quit with the psychology talk and let's do something fun," Astrid offered.

"Now where's the alcohol," Kayla said with a grin.

* * *

**Dedicated to MOONS**


End file.
